coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Coronation Street in 2009
2009 is the fiftieth and current year of Coronation Street production. The series is currently produced by Kim Crowther. Episodes Main cast Storylines January and Molly make it to the altar]] *Tyrone Dobbs and Molly Compton's fairytale wedding is in doubt; Jackie Dobbs returns but Tyrone bars her from the wedding, while Tyrone is roped into Pam Hobsworth's latest scam, which requires him to meet with someone to hand over stolen sunglasses on his wedding day. He's surprised when the man claims to be a police officer, and who only releases him from custody until the ceremony is over. Tyrone makes it to the church and marries Molly but faints under the pressure of telling Molly what's happened. Pam saves the day as she knows the man concerned and he isn't even a police officer. Jackie shows up at the reception and steals Tyrone and Molly's honeymoon tickts to Paris. By the time the newlyweds find out, she's long gone, however Pam arranges a caravan holiday for the pair so they can still have a honeymoon. *Still fighting alcoholism, Peter Barlow leaves for Portsmouth, where he goes into rehab after falling off the wagon. *Joe McIntyre's kitchen fitting business is failing. Unable to pay his rent, Joe lives in his lock-up while he takes a job at the builders' yard. He's too proud to admit his problems to Gail Platt and gets angry when she questions him about his money situation. He's in trouble when he falls under suspicion of stealing copper piping from the yard, but David Platt knows it was actually Gary and Len Windass. Gary has been trying to wind David up by flirting with Tina McIntyre, but after turning a blind eye for weeks David snaps and punches Gary, starting a fight which ends with David getting beaten up. In hospital, David asks Tina to tell the police that Gary threw the first punch - she does. Joe meanwhile accepts Gail's invitation to move into No.8. *Tara Mandal agrees to stay in Weatherfield for the time being. Dev Alahan isn't happy when Tara buys his daughter Amber Kalirai a car for her 18th birthday. *Steve McDonald is grilled by his mum Liz when he admits he's trying to get Michelle Connor to dump him as he prefers Becky Granger. Steve tells Becky he's going to tell Michelle the truth but he's distracted after finding out about Liz's relationship with his business partner Lloyd Mullaney. Steve finally gets around to finishing with Michelle by persuading Michelle's bandmate JD to make a move on her, telling him that his relationship with Michelle is over. Michelle confronts Steve, but doesn't find out the full truth until Lloyd blurts it out in the Rovers to spite Steve, who has made his disapproval of Lloyd and Liz's relationship clear. Michelle and her son Ryan move out of the Rovers and into No.7 with Maria Connor, while Steve is relieved he can now openly pursue Becky - however Becky has already moved on and is seeing her ex-boyfriend Jason Grimshaw again now that Jason has started divorce proceedings from his wife Sarah. *Fiz Brown goes to see John Stape in court as he is sentenced to two years in prison. *Bill Webster tries to make a darts team from the Rovers regulars. Eddie Windass signs up and collects £20 from the team members, but he then pretends to have been mugged so he can keep the money for himself. *Maria returns from her holiday and resumes her campaign against Tony Gordon, who she believes killed her husband Liam and pensioner Jed Stone. Maria confronts Tony about Jed and he confesses that he did kill him, although he denies it when Maria accosts him in public in the Rovers. In a moment of madness, Maria tries to hit Tony with her car after seeing him in the street, pulling away just in time. Tony tells the police it was an accident, and proves he didn't kill Jed by arranging for him to show up at the Rovers. Afterwards, Tony manhandles Jed into a car to see him back to Wigan, an incident is witnessed by Tony's wife Carla, who becomes curious why Tony has apparently given Jed a house. Maria apologizes to Tony for her accusations, while Carla goes to see Jed and notices the marks on his neck from where Tony tried to strangle him. Jed runs off, scared of Tony's reaction to his wife's detective work. *Kevin and Sally Webster are shocked when Kevin finds a discarded pregnancy test. Sophie admits it was hers, but she isn't pregnant, it was a cry for attention. *Ken Barlow meets Martha Fraser, who invites him for a chat aboard her barge. Ken enjoys helping Martha prepare for her role in a production of A Streetcar Named Desire. *Norris Cole and Mary Taylor win a motor home in a competition. *Janice Battersby is shocked when her friend Mike Scott collapses and dies during a cigarette break. February *Ken continues to see Martha but doesn't admit he's married. When Deirdre hears about Ken buying expensive wine, she assumes he's planning an evening with her, so when Ken's late home he tells Deirdre he was at the theatre with Ted Page. Ken later confides in Ted his meeting with Martha, but won't admit he has feelings for her. *Tina is unsure about lying for David in court. At first the Windasses try to make amends with a charm offensive, but when the Platts refuse to budge, Len threatens Tina in the kebab shop, although Tina's surprised when Gary hits Len for doing so. Len moves onto dirtier tactics, first trashing Joe's lock-up then saving Joe's ailing business by giving him a contract on the condition that he persuades Tina to tell the truth in court. Desperate for the money, Joe starts working on Tina, but the pressure only makes Tina leave, apparently to miss the court case. *Janice has been reflecting on her life and decided to train as a nurse. Ken agrees to tutor her. 's confession prompts Carla to flee]] *When questioned by Carla, Tony says he caught Jed trying to commit suicide at Christmas and housed him out of guilt. He then has Jimmy Dockerson threaten Jed, who ends up in hospital after a heart attack. Still not convinced, Carla goes to see Jimmy then confronts Tony again. The pair talk alone in a darkened factory, where Carla admits her true feelings for Liam, and Tony tells Carla how he was involved in Liam's death. As Tony confesses, Carla starts to fear for her own safety and runs off. As Tony tries to track his wife down, Maria is surprised when Tony shows up at Liam's grave on the anniversary of Liam and Maria's wedding, overcome with emotion. *Sophie introduces her friend Ben Richardson to her parents and joins the Christian Youth Club, deciding to lead a more Christian life. *Eddie's mugging scam backfires when he's recognised by one of the Flight Fandangos during a competition against the Rovers team, as he has used the same scheme before. *Wiki Dankowska returns home to Poland for a family emergency. *Steve is still upset over Becky seeing Jason and sleepwalks his way through a date with Natasha Blakeman. On Friday 13th, Jason proposes to Becky and she accepts - however as the couple celebrate Steve also proposes, and Becky decides to let Jason down. As Steve and Becky enjoy their engagement, Becky has trouble convincing Liz that she is worthy of Steve and will be a good mother to Amy. Becky's soon angry with Steve again when Michelle reveals that Steve proposed with the same ring he used when he asked Michelle to marry him last year. Steve however makes it up by booking the wedding for March. *Julie Carp is horrified when Tony tells her to sack someone at the factory or she's fired. Julie decides to sacrifice her own job, but she's saved when Luke Strong arrives as Tony's new partner, having been asked by Carla to take care of her shares of the factory and Lad Rags, Liam and Tom Kerrigan's T-shirt business. Tony doesn't trust Luke and is convinced he knows where Carla is. *Ashley Peacock is shocked when Graeme Proctor starts talking like the late Fred Elliott when he wears Fred's old butcher's hat. Claire admits that it was her idea. *Eileen Grimshaw meets up with her old friend Paula Carp and is surprised to find out she left school at 14 as she was pregnant. March makes a decision in court]] *Tina arrives in court at the last minute, however she surprises everyone when she takes the stand and says David threw the first punch. Gary is found not guilty. In the wake of the court case, Tina splits up with David, while David finds out about Joe's deal with Len and tells the Platts. When Gail learns that he only moved into No.8 as he had nowhere to live, Joe ends their relationship out of embarrassment. Tina leaves to stay at her mum's, while Gail tries to bring Joe out of his depression, convincing him to move back into No.8 which causes an angry David to leave to stay with his dad for a few weeks. *As Ken and Martha get closer, they share a kiss. Martha wants Ken to stay the night but he refuses, however he continues to see her. *Becky is worried about the wedding being on Friday 13th and decides not to have a hen night incase it goes wrong. She's hurt when she overhears Liz and Lloyd betting that the wedding won't happen, which prompts Steve to bar them both from the ceremony. On her wedding day, Becky drinks to calm her nerves and ends up singing on the factory roof. When she finally gets to the register office, the Registrar refuses to marry her and Steve as she's too drunk. The next day Steve can't bring himself to tell a hungover Becky that they're not married - though Michelle enjoys breaking the news. Becky puts her anger aside as she and Steve leave for their honeymoon in the Maldives. *Leanne Battersby, who has been running the bookies while Peter is away, is offered a job running a restaurant in Leeds. She turns it down when she hears Peter is returning, however when Christina turns up looking for Peter, Peter admits he left rehab and had a fling with Christina. An angry and hurt Leanne takes the job after all. Yet again, Peter turns to drink, which doesn't go unnoticed by Deirdre who starts to worry that Simon might not be safe living with Peter. Deirdre tries to take Simon away to No.1 but Peter takes him back. As Deirdre moans at Ken over his passive role in dealing with Peter, over at the flat a cigarette causes a major fire, which Peter and Simon only survive thanks to Tony and Luke getting them out just in time. *Dev agrees to fund an art gallery Tara wants to open. Meanwhile, Dev's Uncle Umed comes to stay. Umed thinks Dev is being taken for a ride by spending so much money for Tara. To encourage Tara, Dev asks Minnie Chandra to pretend to be an art dealer and buy some artwork but Tara finds out about the deal and leaves Dev. Dev meets up with Lisa Dalton and they spend the night together. *Mary invites Norris to go travelling with her in the motor home. They leave for the Lake District but return almost immediately as Norris has been having doubts. *Lloyd lies about his whereabouts as he can't afford to take Liz out. Liz thinks he's embarrassed about the age difference. Lloyd proves this isn't the case by announcing their relationship in the Rovers. *Luke is interested in buying Lad Rags but Maria decides not to sell on Tony's advice. Luke gets one-up on Tony however when he buys Carla's share of Underworld. Tony's furious to find out from his solicitor that Carla wants to sever all ties with him. He hires a private investigator to find out more about Luke, while in an effort to forget Carla he takes up with hairdresser Natasha Blakeman. Maria meanwhile decides she's changed her mind about Tony and welcomes his help with Lad Rags when Carla gives Maria her share. As Tony gets close to Maria, he suffers panic attacks as he's reminded of Liam's death. *Ryan starts going out Sophie's friend Sian Powers. *Audrey Roberts asks Bill Webster to pay her back the money she loaned him for the builders' yard, forcing him to cut Jason's hours. April *Following the Bookies fire, Peter vows to quit drinking, however a date with Michelle is a disaster as he won't stop talking about his drinking problem. *Reflecting on his priorities, Ken finally tells Martha he is married. Her hopes dashed, Martha doesn't want to see him anymore. As Ken tries to move on, he can't resist going to see a play Martha is performing in and takes the opportunity to speak to Martha and plead forgiveness. Audrey, who saw Ken with Martha, tells Peter that Ken is having an affair. Peter is disgusted with Ken, but Ken says Martha is his soul mate and refuses to let her go. *Dev and Tara get back together but Dev keeps quiet about sleeping with Lisa. He's in the clear until Lisa shows up again and, thinking Dev and Lisa wasn't a one-off, Poppy Morales tells Tara about them. Tara decides to give Dev a chance to confess, but when he doesn't, Tara plots revenge, persuading him to have nude photographs taken. *Fiz catches her brother Chesney skiving off school but he says he's being bullied by Kenzie Judd. Fiz goes to see the headmaster Mr Griffin but when he refuses to act, she rashly announces that Chesney will not be returning to school and will be tutored at home. Ken is unavailable to help and the tutors he recommends are too expensive so Fiz gets help from John Stape in prison, without telling Chesney. *Kirk Sutherland finishes with Julie, explaining that she never takes his ambitions seriously. Julie moves out of No.5. *Mary tells Norris her mother has died, but she's happy about it as they can not travel the world together. Norris pretends to Rita Sullivan and Emily Bishop that he's keen. *Tina gets Joe to agree to move out of No.8, but while lifting some hardboard he does his back in, and Gail volunteers to look after him while he recovers... at No.8. Out of work in the meantime, Joe gives Gary a job under pressure from Len. David isn't happy about it and decides to hide Joe's painkillers, so that he can later gain Tina's favour by 'finding' them, however when he suggests he and Tina move into their own flat, Tina turns him down and tells him their relationship is over for good. Audrey, meanwhile, makes it clear that she doesn't like Joe sponging off Gail, but when this results in Gail throwing her out, she tries to make amends by giving David back his job at the salon. *Anna Windass gets a job at Roy's Rolls. *Molly starts looking over the books at the garage and isn't happy to find out Sally gets a wage for doing the same job. Kevin, Jason and Molly sign up for a 10k run. *David blames Gary for Tina dumping him and plots revenge. He sets Gary up for stealing Bill's tools but then clears his name by providing him with a false alibi, supposedly because he wants to call a truce. *Darryl Morton's mum Teresa Bryant shows up in Coronation Street as she has nowhere else to go. Dev reluctantly agrees to let Teresa stay in the shop flat, on the condition that Darryl also moves there. *Tom is unhappy with Tony giving Maria business advice for Lad Rags. Tony accuses him of being jealous as he wants Maria for himself, which prompts Tom to tell Luke that Tony is having him investigated. Luke scares the PI by donning a Tony mask from Liam's stag night, but when Tony finds out he's fuming. Tony continues to take care of Maria as she gets closer to term, and buys Tom's share of Lad Rags to get rid of him, however Tom tells Maria that she's making a mistake getting mixed up with Tony. 's parentage comes out]] *Becky tries to convince Steve to tell Amy that her mother is in prison, but Steve thinks Amy's not ready to know the truth. When a boy from school tells Amy that her mum is a murderer, Becky tells Amy it's true, causing a row between her and Steve. *Jason and Julie get drunk in the Rovers and end up in No.11. The next day, Paula hears about it and chastises Julie, telling her Jason is not the man for her. Meanwhile, Colin Grimshaw's 70th birthday party takes place in the Rovers, and Colin takes the opportunity to propose to Rita. She accepts. However, when Paula argues with Julie again at the party, Paula reveals to the whole pub that the reason behind her opposition to them being together is that they're related - Colin is Julie's father, and he got Paula pregnant when she was 14. Rita leaves, hurt and humiliated, while Eileen questions Paula. Julie reveals that nothing happened between her and Jason. *Jack Duckworth is distraught when one of his pigeons goes missing, but it's returned by Connie Rathbone. Jack and Connie meet up and get along well, as they have both been recently widowed, although Tyrone doesn't like Connie, thinking she's after Jack's money. May *The fallout from Paula's bombshell continues. Colin collapses from a stroke when Rita and Eileen make it clear they want nothing to do with him, but Julie is determined to be there for the father she never knew and goes to visit Colin in hospital when he stabilises. After some consideration, Eileen also visits him but makes it clear she hasn't forgiven him. Against his doctor's advice, Colin discharges himself from hospital, and Eileen reluctantly agrees to take him in. Paula is trying to make amends with Julie and Eileen but when she finds out Colin is back in the street, Paula goes to the police to report him for abuse. Eileen persuades Colin to face up to his actions, but he dies from a heart attack just as the police knock on the door. makes his choice]] *Ken visits Martha and persuades her to give him another chance - Martha tells him she's leaving Manchester and asks him to go with her. Deciding to seize the opportunity, Ken puts his affairs in order and writes a letter for Deirdre before he embarks on his new life, but as he arrives at Martha's barge and she makes plans for their future, the reality of the situation sinks in and Ken chickens out. Although Peter has taken the letter for Deirdre before anyone sees it, Ken opts to show Deirdre the letter anyway. Deirdre is angry but also understanding and agrees to forgive Ken as long as the incident is never mentioned again. When Blanche thinks Deirdre is letting Ken off too lightly, Deirdre throws her out of No.1. Peter isn't happy when Blanche moves into his flat without asking him. *Roy gives Anna his account card and details so she can go to the cash and carry for him, however Eddie uses the card for some shopping trips of his own. On one such trip, an alarm goes off at the checkout, and Eddie finds out he's the shop's millionth customer and is offered a free European holiday. *Tara plans a public art display outside the Victoria Court flats. At the exhibition, Dev proposes to Tara, but Tara's response is to unveil a massive poster of Dev in the nude, humiliating him in public as revenge for his lies. *David makes sure Gary overhears him and Graeme planning a (fake) robbery, and Gary tells David he wants in on it. *Mary is getting sick of waiting for Norris to decide to go travelling with her. Much to Norris's horror, Mary tries to seduce him in their motor home, which convinces him that travelling with her is not for him. As Mary leaves, another visitor arrives looking for Norris - his half-brother Ramsay Clegg, who he hasn't spoken to in 50 years. Norris wants nothing to do with Ramsay but won't tell Emily or Rita what caused the rift between them. Ramsay continues to frequent the street however. *Peter and Luke both vie for Michelle's affections. JD asks Michelle to go on tour with the band for six months - she declines for Ryan's sake but Ryan makes arrangements to stay with his friend Phil so Michelle can go. In the meantime, she starts seeing Luke, and a jealous Peter asks Michelle to stay in Weatherfield. *Jack agrees to go on holiday to Spain with Connie, but tells Tyrone and Molly he's going to Blackpool alone as he knows Tyrone won't approve. *Fiz learns that John is in hospital after being attacked by another inmate. When Chesney becomes suspicious he follows Fiz to the prison, realising she's been seeing John, runs off. He only agrees to return home when he hears his dog Schmeichel has been pining for him. Chesney tells Fiz to choose between him and John, but as she wonders how to resolve the situation, she visits John who insists they end their relationship. Chesney decides to go back to school so he doesn't have to see Fiz during the day. *As Tony spends more time supporting Maria, he ignores Natasha's phone calls. He later explains away his action to Natasha by saying he only feels sorry for Maria, but when Natasha tells Maria this, Maria confronts Tony who denies saying it. Tony dumps Natasha, insulting her in the process. *Ryan and Sian make plans to sleep together but before they do so Ryan is attacked by Sian's dad Vinnie, who accuses Ryan of raping Sian. Peter drags Vinnie off Ryan and Sian apologizes to Ryan, saying Vinnie found condoms in her bag. *Joe is becoming dependent on painkillers to get him through the working day and isn't happy when he's prescribed a lower dosage. Who lives where Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Steve McDonald, Liz McDonald, Amy Barlow, Michelle Connor (until January), Ryan Connor (until January), Becky Granger (February onwards) *1 Coronation Street - Ken Barlow, Deirdre Barlow, Blanche Hunt *3 Coronation Street - Emily Bishop, Norris Cole *4 Coronation Street - Kevin Webster, Sally Webster, Rosie Webster, Sophie Webster, Bill Webster *5 Coronation Street - Fiz Brown, Kirk Sutherland, Chesney Battersby-Brown, Julie Carp *6 Coronation Street - Eddie Windass, Anna Windass, Gary Windass *7 Coronation Street - Maria Connor, Michelle Connor (January onwards), Ryan Connor (January onwards) *8 Coronation Street - Gail Platt, David Platt, Tina McIntyre (until March), Joe McIntyre (February to March, March onwards) *9 Coronation Street - Jack Duckworth, Tyrone Dobbs, Molly Compton/Dobbs *Kabin flat - Rita Sullivan *11 Coronation Street - Eileen Grimshaw, Jason Grimshaw, Sean Tully *13 Coronation Street - Ashley Peacock, Claire Peacock, Joshua Peacock, Freddie Peacock *Corner Shop flat - Tara Mandal Rosamund Street *Bookies flat - Peter Barlow, Simon Barlow Victoria Street *14a Victoria Street - Janice Battersby, Leanne Battersby (until March) *Street Cars flat - Lloyd Mullaney *Roy's Rolls flat (No.16a) - Roy Cropper, Hayley Cropper, Becky Granger (until February) Victoria Court *6 Victoria Court - Luke Strong (March onwards) *7 Victoria Court - Dev Alahan, Amber Kalirai, Darryl Morton Others *37 Hillside Crescent - Betty Williams *5 Grassmere Drive - Audrey Roberts, Ted Page *Weatherfield Quays - Carla Gordon (until February), Tony Gordon Awards and nominations British Soap Awards *Best Soap: Coronation Street (Nominee) *Best Actor: Simon Gregson (Nominee), Chris Gascoyne (Nominee), Gray O'Brien (Nominee) *Best Actress: Katherine Kelly (Winner), Alison King (Nominee), Samia Smith (Nominee) *Sexiest Male: Chris Gascoyne (Nominee), Ryan Thomas (Nominee), Gray O'Brien (Nominee) *Sexiest Female: Helen Flanagan (Nominee), Michelle Keegan (Winner), Katherine Kelly (Nominee) *Best Newcomer: Craig Gazey (Winner) *Best Comedy Performance: Simon Gregson (Nominee) *Best On-Screen Partnership: Simon Gregson and Katherine Kelly (Nominees) *Best Dramatic Performance from a Young Actor or Actress: Alex Bain (Nominee) *Villain of the Year: Graeme Hawley (Nominee), Gray O'Brien (Winner), Mikey North (Nominee) *Best Exit: Rob James-Collier (Winner) *Best Storyline: Tony's Revenge (Nominee) *Best Single Episode: Steve and Becky's Failed Wedding (Nominee) *Special Achievement Award: Peter Whalley Category:2009 Category:Coronation Street year-by-year